The Land of the Dead
by XBOXAddictionz
Summary: Brian and his friends find themselves stuck in the zombie apocalypse-sticking together is the only way to survive. Rated M for violence, language, and sexuality/nudity
1. Chapter 1

** This is told from the perspective of a teenage boy. It is inspired by the game Left 4 Dead 2, with some modifications. It's my first entry.**

**If you guys have any questions or comments please write them!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own Left 4 Dead 2, it belongs to Valve.**

Brian looked up from his book. He thought he had heard a scream outside of his apartment, but it was faint. _Well, it is downtown Baltimore_, he thought. He went back to his book, Flesh and Bone, by Jonathan Maberry. He looked up again as he heard his girlfriend Nicole, who was staying with him in his apartment, step out of the shower.

This time the scream was way more audible. It sounded close, too. He got up from his chair and went to the window, where he saw a man chasing a woman down the street. He would've gone back to his chair, if he hadn't seen something else. The man's mouth was filled with foam, and his eyes were bloodshot and empty. He was also covered in blood. Then the man jumped on the woman and started biting her. Brian yelped in surprise. Nicole came out of the bathroom, just pulling on her shirt. "What happened? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Nicole, call the police and grab your shoes and coat. We're leaving now." Brian said. He was very glad she didn't hesitate. He went back to the window and looked out. He saw the woman, the man, and several more people start attacking other people, who screamed and ran. Then something exploded downtown.

Nicole finished the police call and ran to the door. "I'm ready," she said. Brian went to the door. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted is Louisville Slugger baseball bat in the corner. He went over and grabbed it. "Just in case," he told Nicole.

They stepped out in the hallway. Other people were emerging from their rooms looking scared, and asking things like, "What the hell is happening?" and "What's going on?" He spotted another boy in his late teens going coming down the hall toward him, with a bat and a short blonde girl following him. Brian stopped the boy, who was slightly taller than him. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked. The boy nodded. "On the news, they were saying that some rabies thingy is going on, infecting people and making them attack others." Before Brian could respond, the hall door burst open, and rabid people started rushing down the hall, mouths foaming, attacking others. "Come on! Let's go!" yelled the tall boy. And they sprinted down the hall to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian, Nicole, the other boy and the other girl rushed down the hall to the elevator. Behind them, they heard screams, shouts, and crying. Then a rabid person ran down the hall toward them. Brian hesitated, and it grabbed him. He shoved it off, then whacked it in the chest, but it just staggered, screamed, and advanced again. This time, the tall boy came forward and whacked it in the head. It fell over and didn't move. "Don't hesitate," the boy said. "These things aren't people anymore." Brian nodded and they ran again.

When they reached the elevator, they pushed the button about a million times, and nothing happened. "Dammit!" yelled the boy. "Chris, we have to go! Let's just take the stairs!" said the girl. "Good idea, Rachel." said Chris. Chris and Rachel ran toward the stairs, Brian and Nicole behind them. Then Nicole stopped. Brian turned around. "What are-" before he could finish, Nicole broke a glass box on the wall and grabbed an ax. She grinned wildly, and Brian was actually kinda scared of her for a minute. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Chris. Chris tapped his wrist and ran.

They reached the stairs and flung the door open. The sign on the door read, Flight 4. "Thank God we don't have far to go," said Chris. They sprinted down the steps, two at a time. A rabid man ran up the stairs, and Nicole sliced his head in two, while Brian and Chris watched open-mouthed. "Oh, come on boys," she said, smiling. "Haven't you ever seen a sexy girl take down a zombie in one swift, graceful motion?" Then she went down the stairs. Chris and Brian, open-mouthed, followed after a few seconds, Rachel behind them.

Brian coughed. He smelled smoke, coming from the bottom floor. "Crap," said Chris. "I hope we can get through." Brian nodded grimly. _We better get through,_ he thought. _I'm not gonna die from a stupid fire._ They opened the lobby door open, and what they saw made them freeze with horror.


	3. Chapter 3

The lobby was in chaos. Total, absolute chaos.

There was fire covering one side of the huge room. Blood stained the floor and walls, and an acrid stench filled the room. They saw infected men, women, and even children, eating other people. "Come on!" Brian yelled. "We need to get out of here!" The others didn't need to be told twice. They sprinted through the room, with Brian in the back. The infected grabbed for them as they ran. Then they burst through the entrance. And stopped.

The police cars, SWAT teams, and helicopters were the first things to be noticed, which calmed Brian for half a second. Then he saw the infected. Lots and lots of the infected.

Blood, gore and guts were scattered on the road. Bullets flew, orders were shouted, and screams filled the air. "Oh my God!" exclaimed Rachel. Brain pointed to a car, over to the left of the entrance. "Go!" yelled Chris. They all ran toward the car, shoving and killing the infected along the way. They finally reached it. "YES!" yelled Brian, who opened the door to the passenger seat and hopped in. "The keys!" Chris, who was in the drivers sear, turned the keys and the car roared to life. "Huh," he said. "I expected it to not start, like in every life-threatening situation." Then something banged on the window. It was a boy.

"Let me in! Please!" he yelled. Nicole, who was in the seat behind the driver seat, opened it and scooted over, in the middle next to Rachel, so he could get in. "Thank you so much!" he said. Chris nodded a welcome.

Brian glanced at the boy. He was about 3 inches shorter than Brian, with brown hair and brown eyes. Then he and Chris looked back at the front and Chris slammed the gas. The car sped away from the horror of the hotel.

"Hey, um, uh, I-I'm Luke." the boy said, breaking the silence. "I'm 16. I was on the 5th floor." Chris turned around to look at him. "I'm Chris, and I'm 19. This is my girlfriend, Rachel, she's 18." Brian looked in the rear view mirror. Luke looked mortified. _Poor guy, he probably lost his parents. _He thought. "I'm Brian, and I'm 19." he said, in his most, don't-worry-everything-is-fine voice. Then Nicole spoke. "Hi, I'm Nicole, and I'm 18. Nice to meet you, Luke." Nicole had this very good ability of being very reassuring and comforting. Brian loved that about her. Luke stared at her. "Oh, yea, hi, I'm Luke- I mean I already said that, n-nice to meet you too. You're hot-oh, I mean, you're not hot, but-no I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't mean to say you're hot-shit, that came out wrong, sorry, sweetie, I mean-shit, sorry I-" Chris turned around "DUDE. Shut up." Luke looked absolutely terrified. "Oh, um, sorry, man." He looked down at his shoes, blushing. Nicole laughed her sweet little laugh. "It's OK." Luke looked up and smiled a little. Brian smiled to himself and thought how nice it is that we still have some fun over top of all this... this... whatever this is.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian looked ahead at the road as the first hints of dawn came upon them. Chris was bombarding Luke with questions about what happened and other questions about his life.

Chris turned into a neighborhood, hoping to find some shelter, or nice people, to stay with.

The group had agreed on calling the infected "Runners", because they ran. Then Luke interrupted Chris. "I have some things you might want." Chris looked mildly interested, and asked what it was. Luke pulled a box of bullets out of his pocket, then pulled out a revolver. "I don't know how to use it," he said. "I got it off of a dead police officer. No offense, but from the looks of you, I thought you might know." Chris smiled. "Yea, I've shot a few guns in my life at the range. Thanks man." Brian took the bullets and the revolver from Luke and started loading the chambers for Chris. Brian met Chris's eye and got the "just in case" look.

Then Brian saw a house with lights on. "There!" he said. They all got out of the car, weapons in hand. Brian gave Chris the revolver, and he put away the gun and raised his bat, as did Brian and Nicole with their weapons. Rachel and Luke just kind of hung back. Then, out of nowhere, a little monkey-like creature with long limbs jumped on Brian's head, and tried to steer him around. Then it started cackling a sick cackle. "GET THIS FREAKIN' UGLY MONKEY OFF ME!" he yelled. Chris swung his bat, hard, making contact with the little creature. It fell to the ground and did not move.

No words were spoken for the next minute or two. Then, as they started to go to the house, a loud roar sounded, and a huge, fat creature, with a massive, bulky arm, and a tiny thin arm charged toward Luke and grabbed him, carrying him off the ground and crashing into the side of the house they were going to. Then it started slamming him into the ground. "SHIT! THIS THING IS KILLING ME!" he yelled. Chris pulled out his revolver and fired a loud shot into the thing's head. It fell on it's knees, then on it's stomach, dead.

Brian went over and helped Luke up. "Uhhhh." said Luke, rubbing his back. Brian put his arm around his shoulder and helped him to the door of the house. Nicole, Rachel, and Chris followed. Brian knocked on the door. "Hey! Please let us in! One of us is badly injured." They waited for what felt like an eternity, but what was only a minute.

Then they heard footsteps. One of them was heavy, implying a man, and the other was light and petite, implying a woman. Then the man spoke."How many people do you have?" Brian looked back at the others and replied, "We have 5 people, and we're all in our late teens. One of us has been beaten up badly by this big-armed monster." There was a slight pause, and the door opened. There stood a man, in maybe his late 30s, and a woman probably around 34. The man pointed a shotgun right at their chests.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris put his gun in his pocket and laid his bat on the floor. "Whoa, man. We don't want trouble. We just need a place to stay for the night." The man lowered his shotgun. "Come in." he said, but Brian noticed he still gripped his shotgun tightly. _He's still on the defense, _he thought. _We need to be careful._ They walked in to the house. In the house, there wasn't much. Regular furniture, a couch, table, chairs. And all of the windows were boarded up.

They sat down at the table and put their weapons on the floor next to them. The man leaned against the wall by the window, and the girl went upstairs. "I'm Richard." he said. "And the girl is Kim, my wife." Richard had a very deep voice. "Let's get straight to business. What are your names?" Chris looked at Brian and nodded. Brian nodded back and straightened up. "I'm Brian." he began "This is Nicole, my girlfriend. Chris and his girlfriend, Rachel, are here, and Luke is there." Richard nodded. "Where's your friend hurt?" Luke got up and went to Richard, who towered about a foot and a half over him. He lifted his shirt and revealed a large purple bruise on his abdomen. "Hm." grunted Richard. "Looks like you've been hit by a Charger." When he saw the puzzled look on their faces, Richard began explaining. "Chargers are these big-armed things that charge into you and slam you into the ground until you die. And faking dead doesn't work." He cleared his throat and went on. "There are other things too. The Jockeys are these little creatures with long limbs and weird looking faces that jump on you and steer you around into danger. Then there are Spitters, who are tall skinny things that spit this shit out of their stomachs, like acid. Smokers are these things that have these long tongues, and they constrict you with them, and when they are killed, they explode in a cloud of smoke. Then there are Hunters, which jump on you and tear your stomach apart. They make this creepy screeching noise too." he shuddered at this. "Then you have Boomers, these fatass things that explode when shot. They also barf this bile stuff, which somehow attract the infected. Then, last but not least, Tanks." Chris made a weird face at this. "Tanks? But they're in the military. They help-" Richard shook his head. "No, we call 'em Tanks 'cos they are built like tanks. They throw you, throw chunks of stuff at you, kill you in seconds. Brian and the others looked baffled at this.

Chris then got up and went over to Richard to shake his hand. "Thanks, Richard. We appreciate the help. We'll leave first thing tomorrow." Richard looked at him and laughed. "You don't have to leave. Stay here as long as you want. Chris's face brightened like a baby who just got a puppy. "Oh, man, thanks! We really appreciate it." Brian noticed how Chris kept saying "we" and not "I". Brian got up. "In that case I can sleep on the couch-" Richard shook his head. "No, you guys can have the extra bedrooms." Brian smiled and said thanks.

That night, they all ate their full and went to bed. But none of them heard the infected horde coming to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian and Nicole sat in bed. "All of this have better be a big nightmare." said Nicole, putting her head on Brian's shoulder. Brian nodded. "It better. But I, sadly, don't think it is." She sighed heavily. "If all of this ends soon,"Brian said, after a moments silence. "Would you like to live at my place?" Nicole looked up quickly. "Of course! But," she slumped back down. "Our parents probably wouldn't let us." Brian was about to say, "our parents are probably dead" but he thought better of it. Instead, he said, "I love you, Nicole." She looked up and smiled. "I love you, too." she replied. Then he leaned down and kissed her. He put one hand on her slender waist, and his other on her large breast and massaged it. She put her hand on his shoulder. They stopped kissing. She took off her shirt. They kissed again, more passionately this time. She started undoing her bra. Then they heard the shriek.

The shriek was the kind of shriek that made you fall out of a bed and make a chill go down your spine like a knife. Nicole's bra fell on the floor, revealing her large breasts. She blushed intensely and put it back on, along with her shirt. "What the hell was that?" Brian said, grabbing his bat. "I think it was a Hunter," she said, still blushing. "Richard said they shriek." Brian nodded and pointed to her ax. She grabbed it, and Brian went into the hallway, where Chris, Luke and Richard were already there, ready to fight. "Hunter." Richard said, loading his shotgun. Chris's revolver had the hammer pulled back, and Luke was holding a cricket bat. "We should wait it out, see if it goes a-" Luke was cut off by moans and banging on doors and windows. "Shitsticks," said Chris. "Runners." Brian nodded and went to the top of the stairs. "No, Richard said. "Let's go to the attic and see how many there are." They nodded and went up the attic ladder.

They reached the attic and went to the window. What they saw made their hearts stop. There were hundreds.

Hundreds of the dead roaming around the house. "Dammit, they must have heard my gunshot." said Chris. Richard then looked at him. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that we take 'em out. Luke, you and Kim will stay in the living room with my shotgun, to kill any that come in. Then Chris, you, Nicole, Rachel and Brian will come with me." They nodded and went to the stairs. _And don't get bit, _thought Brian. Then they headed to the door, Nicole and Rachel following the boys.

Richard counted to three and opened the door, shoving the infected back. "Go!" he yelled. And they started whacking.

The first runner that Brian killed had its head disintegrate when it was hit. He thwacked the next one, and the next one, and by the time only five were dead, his arm was hurting like crazy. But thinking about Nicole and how much he loved her kept him going.

Then he heard the scream. He turned around and around, but he was surrounded by zombies. Then he saw, in a gap, Nicole's blood-covered, slender hand go down in a pack of zombies.


	7. Chapter 7

For about one second, Brian's heart, and everyone else's hearts stopped. They were frozen. Even the zombies seemed to stop.

Then something, some feeling, rose inside of Brian. A kind of feeling where you wanna kill. Hatred. Pure, absolute hatred. His face went into an intense feature of anger. He yelled a loud battle cry and started killing the zombies. "DAMN-YOU-DAMN-YOU-DAMN-YOU-FUCKING-RUNNERS!" he said, in between hits. He had new found strength in his limbs, allowing him to absolutely destroy the zombies. He killed-no, gored- each zombie in his path as he made his way to Nicole. Then something came in front of him. It was the Hunter.

This was the first time Brian had seen a hunter up close. Most of it's face was shadowed by a hoodie, but it's teeth were sharp and bloody. It's claws were razor-sharp, and it's muscles bulged. It crouched in a low position, growling. And it lifted it's hands up to launch itself, and an ax was brought down on it's head. That ax was held by a person, and that person was Nicole.

Nicole was covered in blood and had a wild look on her face. She said, "Get up! We don't have time for this!" Brian hurried to his feet and grabbed his bat. He noticed that the horde was getting much smaller. Then Rachel yelled, "Watch out!" Then she threw a grenade, which she must have gotten off of a dead officer. The grenade landed. The runners were attracted to the noise, and went over to it. Then it exploded into a cloud of guts and blood.

Now there were only a few left. They easily killed them. Then everyone collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. "Holy shit." said Chris. Rachel was on her butt, rubbing her knee, which had blood on it, and what looked like bite marks. "Oh no..."Said Chris, and he got up and went over to her. "Rachel." he began, in his most calm and authoritative voice, "Are you bitten?" Rachel only looked mildly surprised. "Oh, this? It's only a cut from that fire hydrant over there." She pointed to a yellow fire hydrant, which had a blood stain about knee-level. "It's nothing." she said. "No." said a deep voice. They looked up and saw Richard standing there. "It could get infected. And infection is as dangerous as the virus. I'll get Kim to treat it." She nodded. Luke then came outside, with Kim behind him. She went over and looked at Rachel's wound with Chris, while Luke came over to Brian. "We didn't have much trouble. We just had a few runners at the windows, but we stabbed 'em." Brian nodded. Nicole walked over. "Ugh," she said. "There were so many runners banging into me. Even my boobs are sore." Luke kind of shifted his legs so one was over the other. "I can massage them for you, if you want. I mean, you don't have to, but I mean, I worked at a massage parlor for a month or so.." he kind of trailed off. "OK, sure!" said Nicole. Brian's mouth dropped open with jealousy. "B-bu-but I-he-I mean, we've known this kid for a day!" She gave Brian a ninja death stare, which made him shut up. "And you never worked at a massage parlor." And with that, she walked to the door with Luke, and Brian followed gloomily with the rest of the group.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris and Richard were having a beer at the table, laughing and telling jokes about tough tasks they've done. Rachel was writing in a journal, and Brian was seething with jealousy. He watched Nicole sleep on the couch, while Luke massaged her very large breasts, clearly feeling like he was in heaven. He had insisted on her taking her shirt off, as it would have "more effect". So Brian's girlfriend was being straddled on the couch, getting a massage, in a bra, from a stranger. Then Brian saw Luke sneak a peek at her bra size on her tag. "35F!" he muttered under his breath. "That's huge! Brian is so lucky..." Brian smirked. Then Richards laughing immediately stopped. Then it resumed. "Thought I heard a Smoker." Chris nodded briefly. Then Luke all of a sudden jumped, and fell on the floor, and Nicole fell too, and her bra came undone and it fell off. She landed on him, her breasts in his face and her vagina on his crotch. "OH!" Luke yelled, pushing her off, and he got up and went to the table. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, I didn't know. Don't worry, I didn't see a tit-thing! I didn't see a thing. I mean, they were in my face, and I did feel something, not that they're small, because they're big- but no! I didn't mean that. I-" Chris slammed his hand on the table. "Dude! Shut. Up. We get it." Richard exploded into laughter, with Rachel and Kim. Nicole put her arms over her breasts and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, Nicole." Luke said, clearly looking like he really meant it, which brightened Nicole up a bit. "That's okay." she said "Accidents happen." Luke smiled a bit, and was about to say something, when a very loud roar interrupted them. "Uh-oh, that's why I jumped. A Tank." said Luke.

Richard and Chris immediately got up, guns in hand. Luke and Brian grabbed their weapons (Luke had gotten the cricket bat from Kim's closet). Kim and Rachel kind of just got up. "That's a Tank." said Richard, his face like stone. "We need to hide, right now. Like, right now." Everyone nodded grimly and went to the back door. Brian had no need to find out what a Tank looked like.

As they walked to the back door, Brian got a sort of tingling feeling down his spine, as if something was wrong, but he just couldn't put it. He shook the feeling off and focused on getting out to hide. Richard opened the door, and in the back yard, stood a Tank. It was huge, massive, and very muscular.

"Oh, shit!" yelled Luke. The Tank charged toward them, and swung a huge arm and missed Brian by inches. But the massive muscular arm sliced through the wooden wall and the section of the wall came tumbling down. "GO! To the front door!" yelled Richard. They sprinted through the house, the Tank just behind them, destroying things as it ran.

They burst through the front door and kept running. A Smoker tongue grabbed Brian by the neck, and he started choking. Nicole sliced the tongue in half and they kept running into the night, away from the now destroyed house, and away from the Tank.


	9. Chapter 9

September 5th, 2015, 8:34 AM (according to my watch)

Hi. This is my twelfth journal entry. I started writing in this ever since we looted that thrift shop. I'll give you the update.

It's been about five months since the whole infection started. Since then, we've gotten some nice guns, and some nice provisions. We've had a whole lot of close encounters. My arm was bitten around a week ago, though my jacket, but it didn't get skin. I have kind of become the leader of the group. Nicole and I had a nice time last night in out apartment of the building we're in. She wanted to have sex, just to get our mind off things, so I did it for her. Good thing we found condoms.

Also, we met some new people a few days ago. Two boys, Daniel, and Michael, and his sister Lizzie. We all noticed that Lizzie is definitely in love with Luke. She won't stop following him around, and she always "accidentally" drops her shirt or pants when they are alone (he claims she has nice boobs. That's all Luke is obsessed with pretty much, but he says she is the nicest and prettiest girl there is). Anyway, those people have joined our group. I have to go now.

Brian finished writing in his journal and put it away in his dresser drawer. Nicole was sleeping next to him, soundly. He brushed the hair gently away from her beautiful face. He watched her large breasts rise and fall as she slept. _I hope she's having good dreams,_ he thought. She made a small cooing noise in her sleep. Brian smiled and opened the door and went into the hallway, where bright moonlight shone in the windows. Luke was leaning against the window sill and he looked like he was thinking hard.

Brian went to the window adjacent to the one Luke was at and looked out. A few Runners roamed the streets, and a Spitter walked along a sidewalk, but everything else was silent.

"Ya know, it would almost be peaceful if the Runners weren't always making moaning noises." Luke said after a minute of silence. Brian nodded in agreement. "Why so philosophical all of a sudden?" Brian asked jokingly, but Luke was being serious. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "I was thinking of asking Lizzie to date me when all of this shit went away," he began. Brian had a feeling he was going to go on, but he kept silent. Luke continued. "But I don't think it will go away." Brian nodded slowly. _This is what it's all about,_ he thought. "So, we need to do something about it. We can't afford to lollygag and sit around and do nothing while those things rise in numbers." he waved in the general direction of "over there" when he said "things". Brian nodded. Being the leader of the group, he had chosen Richard and Chris to be his chief advisers. "Tomorrow morning I'll talk to Richard and Chris figure out a plan. But this is a democracy, so most likely we'll have to wait till the morning after tomorrow to leave. Sound good?" Luke nodded. Brian nodded, slapped him on the back, and went to his room to sleep until morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian woke up at 6:30 AM. Bright dawn light shone through the window, making Nicole's hair look like it was shining. He smiled and caressed her hair. He decided to talk to her that morning about Luke's suggestion. "Wake up." he said softly. She did not answer. _Must be in a deep sleep, _said Brian. "Wake up." he said again, still softly, but shaking her. Her large breasts rose and fell rhythmically under the covers, because she was in a deep sleep. Brian bent over and kissed her cheek. Still asleep. "Jeez, girl." he said. He sighed heavily and reached over and squeezed her boobs. One quick, hard squeeze. _That _will_ wake her up._ He thought. And right he was. Nicole's upper body shot up in alarm and the covers fell down, revealing her large bare breasts and nipples. Brian immediately looked away. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. I was just trying to wake-" Nicole turned his head to face hers and put a slender finger over his lips. "Shhhhhh." she said. "It's fine. I am purposefully not wearing a bra, by the way." It took all of Brian's self restraint to not look at her perfect, large breasts. "Why?" he asked casually, even though his heart hammered. "Because." she said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

She hugged him and kissed him, and Brian hugged and kissed her back. He placed his hands on her large breasts and massaged them. He leaned over and sucked on her nipples and playfully bit them. She moaned. They laid down on the bed. Brian kissed her and pulled down her pants and underwear. Then he entered her and started thrusting. She moaned softly, and gripped the bed with her small hands. He did it faster, making her moan louder, and he pulled out just in time to cum all over her stomach and breasts. She sat up in bed, panting. She kissed him again and laughed. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she said. Her large breasts bounced as she got up, and Brian stared at her perfect butt. He slapped it playfully. He realized she was completely naked. "And you're coming with me." she said, seductively waving her finger, beckoning him. "Well, hells yea." he replied, getting up with her. As they entered the bathroom, however, a man's scream was heard from the bottom floor.

Brian whipped his head around. "What was that?" he said. "I don't know." said Nicole, running to the bed, her breasts bouncing, as she got a bra and a shirt. Another scream was heard. "Shit, that's not good," Brian said grabbing his M16 that he got at a gun store off the dresser. He handed Nicole her revolver as she pulled her too-small shirt on. "Let's go." he said. They rushed down the stairs, passing Luke, Richard, Chris, and Rachel on the way down, Kim still at the top of the steps. Another scream echoed, this one sounding like a girl's scream. "Hurry!" shouted Chris.

They reached the lobby floor and flung open the door. A young man and woman, who seemed to be in their mid-twenties, were fighting off Runners with broken floorboards. Brian saw their pistols on the floor by the door. He quickly ran over to the closest Runner to the man and whacked it upside the head, killing it.

Chris and Richard fired silent and accurate shots into the Runner's heads, dropping them quickly. Then Brian looked up and saw a horrific sight outside.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fuck." said Chris. The man and the woman ran over to Brian. "Thank you for saving our life." they said in unison. Brian nodded. "No problem." Chris said the same, along with Richard, but Luke was busy staring at the woman's breasts. Brian glanced at them and they were as big as Nicole's, or maybe even a little bigger. And Nicole's were _BIG._

"We need to get up the stairs," the man said. "I'm Alex, by the way. I have an idea." Brian nodded and started going up the stairs. "I'm Chloe!" said the woman, running behind everyone. Alex easily caught up with Brian at the top. When they reached it, Alex explained his idea. Brian grinned wildly.

"Ok." Brian said, holding his bat at the top of the steps. "Let's do this. Alex, Luke, and Chris, help me hold 'em off while everyone else gets the rest ready. Luke shuffled his feet. "Um, well, how about I, like, protect Nicole, Kim, Lizzie, and Chloe?" Chris shook his head. "Daniel and Michael are already on that." Luke sulked and walked to the stairs and raised his cricket bat. "NOW!" yelled Chris.

The first of the Runnners scrambled up the stairs. Brian and Alex whacked the legs of the first Runners, shattering the bones and making them topple down. Chris pulled out his gun and easily picked off the Runners that were mixed together at the bottom of the stairs. Brian grinned. _Alex is a smart-ass guy._ More Runners sprinted up the stairs and Brian and Chris this time whacked their skulls, destroying them. "Too easy!" yelled Brian. Then a look of horror crossed his face. A Smoker appeared at the bottom and wrapped his tongue around Brian's neck. It pulled him down. Brian heard Nicole scream "BRIAN!" Brian took in as much air as possible. "Take-the-shot!" he gasped to Chris. Chris raised his gun and aimed at the Smoker. "One shot.." he said through clenched teeth. He fired and the Smoker exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Brian was in the middle of the stairs when the Smoker was killed. He immediately sprinted up the stairs as the Runners bit the spot he was just at. He grabbed his bat, which was stuck on a stair, and he bashed in the head of a Runner. "Ok." he said. "Time for phase two." Chris killed the last Runner with a strong blow to the head with the butt of his gun. Then the floor shook and the Tank appeared at the bottom of the stairs. It roared loud enough to make Brian shake. "NOW!" he yelled. Chloe appeared with Nicole at the top of the stairs, with Richard behind them with a shotgun. Brian and Chris ran down the stairs and bashed the Tank on either side of the head. Then Brian grabbed his M16 off of his back and shot at the Tank, which made it stumble backwards. Nicole and Chloe sprayed the Tank with the fire extinguishers, and that made it stumble even more. Richard and Kim stepped forward and blasted a shotgun round into the chest of the Tank, which made it fall backwards and topple down the stairs. Lizzie and Brian ran down the stairs and jumped on the Tank and smashed it's head many times. It was soon dead. "Holy shit." said every one at the same time, except Luke, who said nothing and casually wiped off gore from his face. Lizzie sighed and put her hands over her breasts. "So manly." Everyone shook their heads and walked up the stairs to the floor's lobby room.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone plopped on some chairs, except Brian and Chris, who sat down against the wall. Rachel leaned against Chris and Nicole leaned against Brian. Daniel and Michael sat down in chairs, Richard and Kim sat on the couch, Luke sat on the chair with Lizzie on his lap, her breasts in face. She giggled as the felt his pants rise over his crotch area. Alex and Chloe sat talking on two bar stools. "What a gloomy goddamn day. "Said Brian, looking out the window. Nicole sighed and closed her eyes. _When are we ever going to get out of this?_ He thought to himself. He looked up and saw Chloe staring at him. When he met her eyes, she looked away.

He thought more. No rules, no police, hell, probably no government, and probably no-one in his family was still alive. He stroked Nicole's hair away from her beautiful face. Chris and Rachel got up, hand-in-hand, and went to their room. Brian smiled. He whispered to Nicole, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." She nodded distantly, as if she was almost asleep.

He walked out into the hallway and onto the staircase. He didn't know if remembered to put his pistol in his belt, so he felt there and it was there.

He reached the bottom floor and picked his way along the dead corpses. He got to the front door and was about to push it open when he heard a soft _thump_ behind him. He turned around and Chloe was standing not a yard away from him. He gasped in surprise and stumbled backward and fell flat on his butt. "Oh, sorry!" she said, bending over to help him up, so Brian saw straight down her shirt and saw her huge breasts. "Oh, um, no-it's my fault." he stammered quickly. She chuckled. "No." she said again and got right up in his face, so Brian smelled her sweet, strawberry aroma. She kissed him on the lips and Brian immediately backed up. "Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked. She came forward on her hands and knees and straddled him. "Kissing you." she leaned in for another one and Brian pushed her lips away from him with his finger. "No, sorry, Nicole and I-" She interrupted him. "I know. But Alex and I are just friends, and you are alone, so I thought we could have sex." she put his hands on her breasts and moved them around. Brian pulled away, but she leaned in again and kissed him and took off her shirt and bra, revealing her huge bare breasts. "Um.." Brian said, brushing furiously. She rubbed them in his face and took off her pants and underwear and put his penis in her vagina. "No." Brian said backing off, leaving her there covering her privates. "I'm sorry, you seem nice and all, but I can't do this." She hung her head and put her clothes on and walked off. Brian sighed and walked after her, but could not catch up when she went up the stairs because a Jockey hopped on his back and steered him toward a waiting pack of zombies on the other side of the door.

He tried to claw the Jockey off of his face, and move it's hands so he could see. "Goddammit!" he yelled. "Chris! Shoot this damn thing!" He didn't see movement on the top floor, so Chris hadn't heard him. Then the Jockey steered him to the first waiting zombie, and it bit down on him.


	13. Chapter 13

The zombie's teeth bit down on Brian's shoulder and he yowled in pain. _Is this it? _He thought. _Am I bitten? Am I gonna be one of them?_ The zombie tore skin off of his shoulder, and blood poured from the bite. He screamed in pain. Another zombie came and bit his leg, but his shin-pads broke its teeth. Then Brian's anger flared and he grabbed the zombie's head and snapped it, tearing it's brain stem, killing it. He ripped it's rotten arm off and tore out a sharp bone, and stabbed the Jockey. It's cackling immediately stopped and it fell off of him. He threw it at another zombie, and while it was distracted, he stabbed it in the head, killing it. He ripped out a bone from that one's arm, and he stabbed both bones into the head of another one, making a squelching sound. Then he was being surrounded. Feelings of desperation, anger, panic and fear filled him. He stabbed more frantically, but the zombie had bitten his right arm, which was his good arm, so he couldn't put enough force into the stab. Then he heard a yell.

"BRIAN!" Brian whipped his head up to see Chris leaning out of the window, M16 in hand. "Get down!" Brian stabbed another zombie in the head, through the eye socket, and dove through a narrow gap between a male construction zombie and a woman that was probably a waitress. "Now!" Brian screamed over the moans of the dead. Chris put the stock of the gun on his right shoulder, shut his left eye, aimed and fired. One bullet pierced a zombie in between the eyes, and blood sprouted from it's head as it fell over. He fired another bullet, which missed Brian's foot by inches, and then another one that went through the eye of the waitress. Brian got up and stabbed the construction man in the eye and backed off toward the doors. Chris was still sniping the zombies and they fell with loud _thumps._

Now there were only a few left. Brian waved Chris off to stop shooting and he went out and started stabbing the zombies again. Three left. Two left. One left. Then the last one, a taxi driver, fell with a _thump_! Brian stood there and panted. After his adrenaline stopped rushing, he remembered the searing pain in his right arm. He whipped off his shirt and looked at the wound._ What?_ He thought. _No bite marks? But..._ he took another look at the wound and realized that he wasn't bitten! It was just a pressure wound. He had ripped his shoulder out just as the zombie bit him, which meant that the infection was in the skin in the zombie's mouth. He sighed with relief. Then a loud coughing noise interrupted him. He looked up to see the bulging, bubble-filled face of a Smoker. It's long tongue whipped out and caught Chris around the armpits. Chris yelped in surprise as the Smoker pulled him out of the window and reeled him toward it. "ARGHHHH!" yelled Chris. The Smoker was at the building adjacent to Brian, so he ran and grabbed Chris's M16, which had fallen out of the window. He aimed and fired at the head of the Smoker. It exploded in a cloud of smoke. Now Chris was falling. Brian thought quickly and shoved a dumpster under him, which cushioned his fall. Chris laughed as he got out of it. "You smell like shit." they both said at the same time. They put their arm around each other and limped to the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

Brian and Chris walked up the stairs to the lobby room where everyone sat worrying, Chloe especially, who was biting her nails and crying in the corner. Nicole screamed when she saw Brian's shoulder. She ran over to him, and started examining his wound. "OH MY GOD YOU WERE BITTEN!" she yelled frantically. "Oh god, oh god, we need pressure and cloth to put on this to stop the bleeding! Oh, hell, the infection has probably already reached his brain! Dammit, Brian, how could you let this happen, dumb-ass?! You know that if-" Brian yelled "NICOLE!" she immediately shut up. Brian wiped his forehead and continued. "I'm not bitten. It's just a pressure wound. The infection is in the zombie's mouth." She searched his eyes for a lie, and approved. She hugged him painfully. "Oh, I got so worried!" Brian rolled his eyes and smiled. Rachel practically jumped into Chris's arms and cried, saying the same things Nicole was saying. Luke ambled over to Brian and said, "You did good." Brian smiled. Then his smile vanished as he heard something else.

He heard a sort of rumbling, and the first thing that came to mind was a Tank. But this rumbling wasn't on the ground... it was somewhere else. It sounded elevated. It got louder, and now everyone else heard it. It was kind of choppy, like a budda-budda-budda sound. He listened closer and knew what it was. A helicopter!

He ran up the stairs to the next floor, and the next, and the next with Chris next to him, Richard and Luke behind them. They reached the roof and screamed and jumped up and down to try and attract the attention of the coming helicopters. "`HEYYYY!" They yelled. "COME BACK! COME BACK!" They had no response. They sulked and went to the stairs, but then a voice over the loudspeaker came up. "We are going to the nearest mall." A deep male voice said. "Meet us there by tomorrow's nightfall. We will be there to extract you." The boys' mouths hung open. Then, without another moments hesitation, they sprinted down the stairs to the lobby room, filled with moonlight. Everyone was already waiting, ready to move.

Nicole had her necessities; her AK47, her revolver, a first aid kit, and a pipe bomb. Rachel and Kim had an M14, and some water canteens. Daniel, Michael and Alex each had automatic shotguns, and Alex had an M16 on his back. Everyone had water, food, and first aid kits. But Lizzie wasn't there. "Where is Lizzie?" Luke asked. "Here." she said. She came from the hallway and all of the boy's mouths dropped open.

Lizzie's shirt was ripped, so the only thing it was covering were her breasts. She ripped her jeans so they were just below her butt. She had a bandana, and an M16 in her hands, a sniper slung over her shoulder, and a magnum pistol holstered. Two bandoliers were criss-crossed over her chest. Luke started drooling and Chris had to slap his back. "Well." she said. "Let's go." Everyone filed down the stairs and left the building into the moonlit street, with the faint rumbling of the plane engine in the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

They jogged down the street, in a way so that all of the sides were being watched at all times. Occasionally they whacked zombies on the head with the butts of their guns, but no special infected or anything really bad.

Brian slowed from their jog to take out his canteen. He sipped the cold water and felt it's coolness flow down his throat. He looked around at the broken-down buildings, the dead bodies, and acrid stench. _Just think,_ he thought. _Pretty soon all of this will be gone._ He smiled a little at the thought and Nicole came over. She took his hand and looked out at the city. Their footsteps echoed across the empty place, making Brian feel very small and vulnerable. _It's way too quiet._ He thought. He narrowed his eyes and strained his ears. He was sure he heard something. Then he did.

A low growling noise emerged from the alleyways. Everyone immediately raised their guns to their hips. "I hear a Hunter." said Brian, frantically looking around to try and find the crouched creature. Then a loud screech emitted from the top of a building. Out of the corner of his eye, Brian saw a black blur high in the sky near the top of a business building. "SHIT!" yelled Alex, who fired a shot into the air, and with that shot, it brought down the Hunter like a bird. "Nice shot!" said Chris. Alex smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but no-one heard anything, because a huge gray blur sped out of the alley with a roar and swept Alex off his feet, carrying him to the other side of the street. A scream emerged from Alex's mouth, but was cut short when he crashed into the opposite building, and a loud SNAP was heard, breaking his neck. "NO!" yelled Chloe, reaching out her hand as if trying to bring him back. The Charger whipped it's head around, it's tiny arm flapping in the air. Brian ran forward and swung his machete and sliced its head clean off its shoulders. Then loud screeches were heard from the streets and alleys and Runners came sprinting toward them. "Put away your guns and use your melee!" yelled Brian. "Shots will attract more!" Everyone brought out their crowbars, cricket paddles, machetes, axes, and baseball bats and started swinging and killing them. Blood, heads and gore flew everywhere. Brian sliced the top half of a Runner's head off, which flew and hit another in the head, stunning it for a moment to allow Chris to plant an ax in it's head. "Don't let them surround us!" yelled Richard, who, despite his age, swung his weapon, a bat, with surprising force. _Shitsticks,_ thought Brian. _ Too many. _Then he had an idea. "Nicole, use your pipe bomb!" he yelled. She pulled it out of her belt and flung it far away. Brian didn't know she could throw so far. It landed in a pothole and the horde immediately turned their backs to the group and ran over to it, confused and disoriented. Then it's beeping became rapid, and it exploded, killing most of them. The bodies were flung over to the group and Chris was knocked over by a huge, fat zombie. "ARRRGGHH!" he yelled. Brian sprinted over and shoved the zombie off of him with great effort, and helped Chris up. "Thanks." he said. Brian nodded in return. Then the remaining zombies let out a loud, piercing screech and sprinted toward them. Chris snatched up his machete and slashed a zombie through it's mouth. More Runners came from the alleyways. "RUN!" said Brain, and they all sprinted down the street.


	16. Chapter 16

Runners chased Brian's group down the street and screeched and howled as they did so, as if calling other ones. Brian ran as fast as he could with the weight of his gun, which was still fast since Brian was a fast runner. He saw Nicole toss over her AK-47, which allowed her to run faster. She took out her revolver and fired a couple shots into their bodies, a few hitting their heads. Brian copied her and threw down his M16 and took out his pistol. Then he spotted a building rising out of the horizon.

"The mall!" he shouted, and that seemed to give everyone energy. The Runners were closer now. Two reached out and caught Lizzie by the back of her shirt, making her fall. Luke immediately ran back and whacked the two Runners over the head with his cricket paddle. The Runners had torn her shirt, leaving her topless. Her huge bare breasts bounced up and down as she ran alongside Luke. Another was about to catch Luke, so Brian slowed down a bit and planted his machete in it's head. He pulled it back out. "Luke, carry Lizzie!" he said. Luke nodded and swept up Lizzie. Brian picked up Nicole. Her shirt was in rags, because many zombies had tried to catch her. Then Brian saw a black blur in his peripheral vision for a split second, then a low scream emerged from Richards mouth. A Hunter had jumped on top of him and was now tearing his stomach apart. "NOOOOO!" screamed Brian, and he dropped Nicole, and ran to him, and sliced the Hunter to bits. Kim was crying over him. Then Brian saw his stomach.

It was wide open, bloody and gruesome. Richard sputtered and blood came out of his mouth. "No, no, no, no..." said Brian, trying to cover the wound, but it was no use. "L-leave me here, B-br-Brian" gasped Richard. "NO!" yelled Brian. "Go!" growled Richard in the loudest voice he could manage, which was basically Brian's whisper voice. "Go." he repeated. The Runners were now very close. Chris grabbed Brian's arm and pulled him. Brian and everyone else sniffed one more time, then ran. When Brian looked back, the horde was around his body. He took a Molotov out of his belt and flung it towards them. It exploded on impact, burning all of the Runners. They slowed to a walk to watch them burn. Lizzie put her hand to her very large breasts and cried at the sight. When she realized that she didn't have a shirt on, she blushed furiously and covered her breasts. Luke took off his shirt, revealing his muscular abs, and gave it to Lizzie. She put it on. They smiled at each other. Then Daniel broke the silence. "Look!" he yelled. "The mall!" Then a loud motor noise was heard, and they saw the chopper in the air. They must have spotted them, because it went down to land in the street. "Get in!" said a soldier who appeared in the door. Everyone sprinted to the chopper and hopped in. "We will take you to the camp." said the soldier, and everyone nodded gleefully. _This is it._ Said Brian. _We're safe._ He smiled and put his arm around Nicole, who was already asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and fell asleep as they flew away from the danger, sadness, and fear.

**Hope you guys liked it! If you want more to the story, write it in the reviews please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
